


"Call it sexbox 1!"

by yeonibwi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Crack, Gaming, I can't tag for shit lol, I think its crack, M/M, Save Me, Self-Indulgent, Smut, also, needy seonghwa, ngl im going insane in home quarantine, wash your hands!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonibwi/pseuds/yeonibwi
Summary: San and Seonghwa were stuck at home because everyone was quarantined in their houses. Seonghwa got needy, San wanted to game and the author just sucks at summaries.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 171





	"Call it sexbox 1!"

**Author's Note:**

> So like.... this fic is just very self-indulgent and I'm kinda like going nuts because I've been stuck in my house for two (2) weeks now because of the virus :/// so like I just had to write a fic to keep myself sane! 
> 
> Shout out to my beta reader and frenno james although not a fan of kpop nor fanfiction, he still fixed some of my mistakes bcs my -1 braincell isn't working,,,, he also thought of the ~amazing title~ for this fic. Also I don't know shit about gaming, so he helped with that too.
> 
> Enjoy.

It’s been almost two weeks since Seonghwa and San were stuck at home because of social distancing. At first, Seonghwa handled it fine being an introvert and all. He survived staying home by binge watching Netflix shows and watching YouTube all day long, but it wasn’t enough. The raven-haired boy soon grew tired of just staying home all day and just wanted something _more_. San noticed something different about Seonghwa, he started becoming more needy. The older wasn’t like the bashful boy getting all red with just a kiss on a cheek before. Now he gets friskier when San steals kisses, deepening it and turning it into a heated make-out session.

The younger didn’t put much thought into it, passing it off as Seonghwa getting too into his “romance” novels again. Actually, San found this social distancing to be a blessing too. It means more time to fuck around and play some good ol’ games with the boys. San combed his fingers through his dark locks as he waited for his friends to join the game with him, it had been forever since San played so he feared that he would suck. To his surprise, it was actually the opposite— they keep winning and it made San go into a serious mode. The younger was too busy indulging himself with his game that he didn’t notice his boyfriend peer inside the room, wearing nothing but a loose dress shirt and some shorts.

“Fuck, Mingi! Get it together you’re fucking messing the whole team up dumbfuck” San cursed left and right, making Seonghwa giggle a little before sitting beside San.

“Hey baby, what cha doinnn?” Seonghwa whispered into the other’s ear before giving him a little kiss on the cheek.

“Oh, me and the guys are just playing a game” San replied smiling, he was still serious with his game but it didn’t hurt to give his baby a little attention. Seonghwa didn’t reply get to San’s statement as he got riled up by a fuck-up Yeosang did. A pout formed on the older’s lips as he again had to get his boyfriend’s attention.

“What is your game all abo—” Seonghwa was cut off by San trash talking, He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration and sighed loudly. He didn’t get dressed up all cutely just to be ignored! He even put on the scent San liked and yet all he got was this?

Seonghwa smirked as an idea popped in his head, San was right—Seonghwa was too into “romance” novels. A hand was placed on San’s thigh, it was slid up and down on a slow and sensual pace. The other, too in to his game didn’t notice it so Seonghwa kept going. Continuing his ministrations a few more times the older then started to palm against San’s crotch, making him jump a little. Even though it caught San off-guard a little, it still wasn’t enough to get him off his game. So, the elder got friskier, he slid his hand down his boyfriend’s sweats, smirking as he felt the member slowly gain life.

The touch of it made Seonghwa’s mouth water and like a reflex he leant down slowly, sliding San’s sweats off as he started stroking his San’s cock into full hardness. San groaned at that and his friends didn’t fail to notice.

“Yo san, you okay dude?” Wooyung mutters into the mic and the others chimed in.

“Yeah…I uh, I’m fine” he replies, barely sounding fine as Seonghwa started giving his dick kitten licks. He decided to move his mic away and let out an exasperated sigh.

“Hwa baby, what the fuck are you doing?” San asked as he looked down at his boyfriend who was giving him a blowjob. Seonghwa slowly lifted his head up, some drool left on the corner of his lip as he looked a little disheveled.

“Getting your attention~” He replies seductively as he slid into the other’s lap slowly, biting his lip.

“Wh—” The younger couldn’t finish his sentence as he heard his friends screams in his headphones, he adjusted his mic again immediately and apologized before continuing the game the best he could. Seonghwa continued on with his mischief, placing a finger on his lips before grinding down on the latter slowly.

San let out a low fuck, pretending to be annoyed at the game but in reality, he was going insane because of his boyfriend. San’s team was losing and Seonghwa dry humping him wasn’t really helping, He furrowed his eyebrows as he smashed the buttons on his controller. But the worst was yet to come, Seonghwa giggled a little, moving San’s headset back a little and whispered into his ear.

“You gotta be quiet…you don’t want the boys to hear you, hm?” He smirked and it was like San saw the devil incarnate, Seonghwa lifted himself up a little to slide his shorts off before sinking down San’s aching cock.

‘Fuck’ San thought to himself. 'the slut fucking prepped himself for me’

As San’s mind was getting more and more clouded, he didn’t notice his group losing. Curses flowed through his team’s chat as they were frustrated from the loss, San wrote to them that he’ll be AFK for a while so they should start the next game without him. He threw his headphones off his head and placed his controller down before letting his hands fall on Seonghwa’s waist.

“You fucking slut” San growled into Seonghwa’s ear making him mewl, almost immediately giving San control. “So needy for cock that you’re willing to fuck me while my friends can hear” San continues, highlighting each word with thrusts. Seonghwa was a mess, drool running down his chin as precum stained his white dress shirt and hair a mess. San smirked having achieved all his power again, he decided to mark Seonghwa up and leaned in towards his neck.

“Hnngg Sannie…so good” Seonghwa whined out as he jumped on his lamp like a pup in heat, it made san chuckle. “Such a naughty slut, you prepped yourself so well that I can easily slide in and out of you.” San could see that Seonghwa was so close, but he couldn’t just give him what he wanted that easily. San grasped the other’s cock harshly and stopped his thrusting, making him tear up with frustration.

“S-Saniieee….no” He whined fueling San’s desire.

“Oh, Sanie yes.” He replies. “You thought a bitch like you gets to cum that easily after the shit you pulled? Oh no. You gotta beg for it, like the slut youare” Seonghwa’s eyes widened at this and let out a cute pout.

“sweetheart, as cute as that pout is, I won’t be doing anything until I hear verbal requests”

“S-Sanie…please let me cum, please please please!” Seonghwa squeaks out, flushing red as a tomato. San laughs menacingly while shaking his head.

“You can do better than that, princess” again, Seonghwa whines.

“Sannie please! I want your cum in me please, I need it, I need it bad! Fuck, I—I” Seonghwa gasped out, San smiles and finally continues with a harsh pace almost turning Seonghwa insane.

After a few more thrusts, they both came as Seonghwa let out a loud mewl, spilling all over the both of them as San filled him with his cum. “Fuck babe…” San began as he went back to the real world, Seonghwa panting as he hid his face in San’s neck.

“Let’s clean up this mess” San mutters, picking up the scattered clothes before helping Seonghwa up to go to the bathroom. San drew Seonghwa a bath after he placed the elder by the sink. Seonghwa dangled his legs as he looked at the other who smiled at him, he shyly looked down and let out a raspy ‘sorry.’

“It’s chill baby, I’m sure they didn’t notice it anyways, it’s fine” San says as he placed a kiss on the older’s cheek before placing him in the tub. Seonghwa fumbled with his fingers before mumbling.

“I just wanted to do something different…I think I’m going a little too insane right now” San’s smile grew wider before petting Seonghwa’s hair.

“It’s okay baby, all of us are going a little bit insane since we’re all stuck in our houses” San reassured. He comforted his boyfriend a little longer before going back into their room to grab Seonghwa some clean clothes. He was about to go back to the restroom when he heard his phone chime, so he picked it up.

MINGAY

_‘You should really mute your mic next time ;]”_

“Fuck.”


End file.
